tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidal, Servant of Aureon
"To stand against me is to stand against reason. Know that I am merely a servant of a higher power and to choose your next words wisely."' - '''''Hidal, before the council of Telinor Hidal is a Human Magus who is renowned for his skill at arms and at magic. Despite his occasionally impulsive nature and desire to help the peoples of Tolas, his overwhelming curiousity and love of knowledge led him to become a trusted servant and agent of the God of Magic and Knowledge, Aureon. Hidal was one of the members of the Adorned Hand, receiving the ring of The Thaumaturge from The Guide. History Early Life Hidal was one of two young boys adopted into a Lord Halford's castle by Crane Halford at the behest of his Court Wizard, Rilvad. Even from a young age, Rilvad could ascertain the potential of both the boys. They grew up as servants in the castle. Hidal acted as the personal serving boy of Herne Halford, son of C. Halford, with Hidal attending all the lessons that Herne attended. It became quickly apparent that Hidal was a more physically and mentally gifted individual than Herne, something that drove a bitterness into the heart of their relationship. Kild, Hidal's younger brother, served as Rilvad's personal servant. When the Hidal and Kild, were eleven and eight, respectively, Kild was taken by a band of men under orders from The Guide. This event drove Hidal to realise his potential, swearing never to let anything happen to those he could protect. The Exile Hidal grew into a capable soldier, and when he was old enough he joined Lord Halford's band. Halford saw his potential outside the traditional rank and file and assigned him a small squad. They became known as Halford's Harriers and were tasked with policing his lands and tracking bandits and other criminals. Hidal became known and respected within the Halford stead for his service, all the time creating more envy and hatred in Herne's heart. When Crane Halford passed away, Hidal knew that he had to leave behind everything he knew, as Herne would look for any excuse to discredit and destroy him. The Letter While travelling, a letter made it's way into Hidal's posession. Addressed to him, it bore a strange ring and a stranger message. This lead him to the city of Sang, where he met the other members of The Adorned Hand. Aftermath Following the events at the Citadel and the death of The Guide, Hidal returned to Sang City and turned the library there into his home and a great temple of Aureon. He filled it with all of the knowledge and books he collected in his travels. He took on any willing to learn, and created the Order of the Bladed Scholar, an organization dedicated to the defense and spread of knowledge. The Order developed ties with The Bridge after Hidal's requests for greater equality in Telinor were ignored. Personality Hidal's personality has become increasingly distant and analytical as a result of his increased time spent in the Outlands. He seeks now to strengthen the power of the Order and to cement their ideals in Etan, particularly Telinor. Hidal acts with complete certainty and always seems to be formulating a plan to further his goals. Abilities and Powers Hidal is a talented swordsman and exceptional magician. His natural magical abilities have been extensively enhanced by the favour of Aureon. He can easily travel to almost any part of Tolas by stepping through portals to the Outlands and back to the material plane.Category:CharactersCategory:Human